Escaflowne: The War of the Ring
by dragonfang33
Summary: EscaflowneLord of the Rings Crossover, While battling in Moria the Fellowship is transported to Gaea, where they must battle both Mordor and Isenguard, and the evil Zabaich Empire
1. Default Chapter

Escaflowne: War of the Ring  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Synapes: a crossover of Escaflowne (TV Series) and Lord of the Rings (Neither of Which I Own). Set at the beginning of the Escaflowne saga, and during the Fellowship of the Ring. The Fellowship, while journying through Moria is suddenly whisked away to Gaea where they must face both Sauron's Legons and a new enemy, Zabaich  
  
Chapter One: Drums in the Dark: The Battle of Moria, and the Journey to Gaea  
  
p Location: Moria, Misty Mountains, Middle-earth  
  
p "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf the Grey said. Gimli Son of Gloin just bowed his head and cried at the tomb of his slain cosion, Gandalf had paused for a second,in order to allow his friend to regain his composition, and then said, "He is dead then." As the members of the Fellowship poundered about what they were to do, a large book in the hand of a slain Dwarven Warrior suddenly cought Gandalf's eye.  
  
p It was a large book, covered in dust like the skellitons that littered the gorund of Balin's tomb,upon its torn and decayed pages were written in old Dwarf runes the account of what would eventually come to be called in Dwarven lore the Battle of Moria. Though most of the words were smuged Gandalf could make out a few and the story it told was a horrifying tale of how the Orcs (Goblins) of Moria had trapped the surviving Dwarves and later slaughtered them in cold blood. Suddenly, as if on que, a loud drumming noise could be heard in the distance.  
  
p "They are coming," Gandalf said. The other members of the Fellowship looked on in fear, a few turning to face the young Hobbit Frodo as he drew his sword Sting, it was glowing a bright blue.  
  
p "Orcs," The Elf Legolas said  
  
p "Bar the Door," The Human warrior Aragon shouted, as Baromir and Gimli rushed to the doors to close them, suddenly as if out of no were two Orcish arrows slammed into the door, and the sound of a Cave-troll could be heard in the background.  
  
p Shutting the door as fast as they could, the Nine Fellowship members took up fighting positions. As fast as their legs could carry them Boromir and Gimili bolted back to the group, drawing both their swords and axes.  
  
p "They have a Cave-troll," Boromir said, as Aragorn and Legolas drew their bows.  
  
p "Let them come," Gimili shouted, "There's still one Dwarf yet in Moria that still draws blood." Slowly the Orcs began braking through the barracaded door as Aragorn and Legolas let lose two arrows from their bows, striking two Orcs dead in their tracks. Suddenly the doors gave way and a horde of Orcs, some in full armor, and some with out came pouring into the tomb. Instantly the battle boiled down into a duel of swords.   
  
p But as the battle raged on the members of the Fellowship failed to notice that the Ring was starting to glow, and in a matter of minutes the entire Fellowship stopped fighting. It was as though they had been trapped in a cricle of pure energy, energy that the Orcs couldn't punch through.  
  
p "What dastartly trick of the Enemy is this?" Boromir asked, kicking the light that surrounded them.  
  
p "I know not," Gandalf replied, "But it seems to be eminating from the Ring," He turned to see that Frodo had cast the Ring onto the ground, and it was glowing a blindling white. Suddenly it let out a bright flash that rendered all of the Fellowship unconcus.  
  
Location: Near the Village of Arsas, Gaea  
  
p One by one the members of the Fellowship of the Ring awoke. But to their surprise they were no longer in the Misty Mountains, or Moria. Instead they found themselves sitting in bright green feild, with a few trees scattered about.  
  
p "What happened," The Hobbit Merry asked, "Where are we?"  
  
p "I know not," Gandalf replied  
  
p "Look," The Hobbit Sam shouted, "There's someone overthere." The nine warriors gatehred around Sam to see what looked to be two figures, one a young man with raven black hair, and dressed in clothing similar to what the Hobbits had seen in Bree, the other was a girl with short brown hair, and dressed in clothing that neither member of the Fellowship had seen in all of their days.  
  
p "By the Illvatar," Aragorn said, pointing up to the sky, "Look." The Fellowship gased skywards, and saw a world that look almost identical to Arda, in the Second Age, and a small moon hanging in the sky.  
  
p "Is this a trick of Sauron's," Merry asked, "or maybe Saruman?"  
  
p "I don't know," Gandalf said, "But I bet those two can give us some answers." Once Gandalf had said that the nine companions walked off in the direction of the two strange figures.  
  
p Well that's it for Chapter One, I will up load Chapter Two once I get one review on this, PS If any of you know where I can get a map of Gaea please let me know, DF33 


	2. First Meetings, Mine Again

Escaflowne: The War of the Ring   
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Couples: Aragorn/Milerna, Boromir/Hitomi, Legolas/Serena (Please let me know if I got Alen's sister's name right)  
  
Chapter Two: First Meetings, Mine again  
  
Location: Field near Arzacs, Gaea  
  
p It had only been a few minutes since the Ring of Power had transported Frodo and his friends to a strange world in which Arda seemed to hang in the sky. Now was no longer the time for questions, it was a time for answers.  
  
p The nine companions walked toward the strange sight, a young boy and a girl both dressed odly, even by Middle-earth standards, and it was hoped that they would provide answers to the Fellowships questions.  
  
p Hitomi looked over the strange land that the beam of light had transported her to. Suddenly a look of horror came over her face as she too gazed to the sky.  
  
p "Is that the Earth," She asked herself in shock, then she turned to the raven haired young man next to her and asked, "were are we?"  
  
p "Somewhere near the village of Arzacs," the boy replied  
  
p "Arzacs," Hitomi said in shock, suddenly the young swordsman drew his blade, as Hitomi turned in shock, nine men, or what appeared to be men were walking toward them.   
  
p The man out in front was an eldery man with a big white beard and was dressed from head to toe in a big gray robe. At his side he had a long sword, and clutched in his hand was a large staff of wood. Four of the group seemed to be some what human, if it wasn't for the fact that they had hairy feet, and were dressed in bright garments, and tied to their waists was a short sword. Two of them were unmistankenably Human, one was a tall weatherbeaten man dressed in all black, with flowing black hair and a cape, and tied to his waist was a sword similer to the one that the old man carried, and around his back was a quiver full of arrows, and a bow. The second man was just as tall as the first, and dressed almost like a knight would be, except for the fact that he wore a bright blue tunic over his chain mail armor, and around his back was a large shield. The last two in the group, Hitomi could see planley were and Elf and a Dwarf. The Dwarf was short and stocky and dressed in bright red armor, and clutched in his hand was a Dwarven Waraxe. The Elf was tall with bleach blonde hair, and dressed in forest green clothing, tied around his waist was a belt that contained a short sword and two daggers, and around his back he too had a quiver and a bow.  
  
p The young man was about to charge when the old man begged him to stop. Suddenly the young warrior came to a grinding halt.  
  
p "I am Van Fanel, Identify yourselves and your nationality." Van shouted.  
  
p "In due time," the old man yelled, "we have some questions that need answering."  
  
p "I will only answer your questions," Van replied, "If you tell me who you are and where you come from."  
  
p "Very well then," the old man replied, "I am Gandalf the Gray, of Isenguard." Then the weather beaten stranger steaped forth  
  
p "I am Aragorn," he shouted, "Son of Arathron, Heir to Iseldor of Gondor, Leader of the Rangers of the North." The second man steeped forward  
  
p "I am Boromir," he yelled, "Son of Denithor Stwerd of Gondor. Captain of the Royal Guard of Minus Tirith." Then the Elf came forward  
  
p "I am Legolas," he yelled, "Green Elf of Mirkwood."  
  
p "I am Gimili," the Dwarf shouted, "Son of Gloin, Lord of the Lonely Mountain."   
  
p "Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peragrin Took," The four little men replied, "Of Hobbiton in the Shire."   
  
p "Now that introductions are out of the way," Gandalf said, "Tell us where we are." Van didn't repliy he had never heard of nations named Isenguard, Shire, or Gondor before.  
  
p "Be gone fowl creatures," he shouted, and was just about to leap at the Fellowship, as though they were a band of Orcs, but not before the girl stopped him.  
  
p "Relax Van," she said, "I can sense great power with in them, but they are not evil." As she lowered Van's sword she turned to the Fellowship, and introduced herself as Hitomi Kanzaki.  
  
p "Tell me," She said, "Where do you come from?"  
  
p "We come from the land of Middle-earth," Aragorn said, "and we must find our way back we have ergent buisness to take care of."  
  
p "What kind of buisness," Van asked, crossing his arms. As Van gazed skyward the Fellowship told all they knew about the Ring, Mordor, Saruman's betrayl and the quest to destroy the Ring. But when Van asked where Middle-earth was, Gandalf just sied and siad.  
  
p "We were transported from the mines of Moria when the Ring began to glow."  
  
p "Can I see this Ring," Hitomi asked, Gandalf motioned for Frodo to take the Ring off his neck, but a sudden look of fear came upon his face. The others looked at his neck, it was bare, the One Ring was gone. Gandalf at once told the company to start to look for it, but it was too late, they were surrounded by a large number of glowing eyes.  
  
Location: Field near Arzacs  
  
p The Ring sat in the feild, as the Dark Figure reached for it. Once it had it, the creature kicked his black horse and galluped off in an unknown direction.  
  
Location: Zabaich Floating Fortress Vieona  
  
p Slowly the door to the black chamber opend and the Lord of the Nazgul steeped in. In front of him was a large black throne, inscribed with a blazing red eye, the symbol of Mordor. Kneeling before the Throne of Sauron, the Nazgul presented to it the One Ring. Suddenly a ghost like hand reached out from one side of the chair and slid it on its finger. Instantly that ghostly hand became flesh and bone, incased in armor of pure fire.  
  
p "At last," a dark voice said, "my powers are restored." Sauron, Lord of the Rings lived again.  
  
p Well that's it for Chapter Two, I will have Chapter Three up after I get two more reviews for this one, PS Let me know what you think of the couples. 


	3. A Dark Lord, a Dark Alliance

Escaflowne: The War of the Ring  
  
By: Dragonfang33  
  
Chapter Three: A Dark Lord, a Dark Alliance  
  
p Location: Sauron's Throne Room aboard the Zabaich Imperial Flagship Vieonia near the Fanalia/Zabaich border  
  
p Slowly the figure rose from the Dark Throne. It was shaped like a man, only larger, and encased in a suit of armor that was wriethed in flames and shadow. In the center of his blazing helmet were two red eyes, similar to the one that was on the flag draped behind him. Flowing behind him was a cape of pure fire, and in his right hand he clutched a mace of pure darkness. This was Sauron, Dark Lord of Mordor and the Lord of the Rings of Power.  
  
p "My Lord," The Nazgul said, bowing  
  
p "At long last Witch-King," Sauron said, as he gazed upon the Ring that once again sat upon his hand, "The One Ring is mine again." Suddenly a knock came at the black door.  
  
p "Enter," Sauron said, an Isenguard Urak-hai entered.  
  
p "Forgive me Lord Sauron," The Urak-hai said, kneeling, "But Lord Saruman, Lord Falkin, and Lord Dilandou await you in the Planing Room."   
  
p "Very well," Sauron replied, motioning both the Urak-hai and the Nazgul away, "Tell them I shall join them in a few moments."  
  
p Location: Planning Room, Z.I.S (Zabach Imperial Ship) Vieonia, Fanailia/Zabach Border  
  
p The Dark Lord enterd the small breifing room, much to the shock of the two men sitting beside an old man clad from head to foot in white robes. The first of the two other men was a young boy no older then 15, with eyes as red as blood, that matched his spiked sholder pads. The other was an older man whose entire body was covered by a floor length black robe. As Sauron took his seat, he asked one question.  
  
p "Is the invasion of Fanailia ready?"  
  
p "Indeed Lord Sauron," Dilandou said, "I've got three of my finest Alzadus Gai-meliphs ready to attack the city, all they await is your command."  
  
p "Don't forget our bargin Sauron," Fulkin suddenly siad, "Zabach helped you retreave your ring, and has agreed to aid you in the conquest of this Middle-earth."  
  
p "The Lord Sauron knows of our agreement," the old man shouted standing up  
  
p "Enough Saruman," Sauron said, eyeing Fulkin in the eye, "I know of our agreement, Dornkurk is to recive half of Middle-earth, along with any Magical knowledge he revieves, in exchange for the aid of Mordor and Isenguard he has agreed to divide Gaea up between us." Fulken clentched his teeth, he didn't know why Dornkurk, Emperor of all Zabach would trust this stranger from beyond the Mystic Moon, and there was something very odd about both Sauron and Saruman, as if they were hiding something.  
  
p "I assume Lord Saruman that your Urak-hai are in postion?" Dilandou asked  
  
p "In due time," Saruman replied, "But I have something to add to this little agreement, at the request of Lord Sauron."  
  
p "What pray tell is that?" Fulkin asked, placing a steel hand upon his brow.  
  
p "That when the invasions of Middle-earth and the Mystic Moon commence you supply Mordor and Isenguard with some of your finest weapons." Saruman said. But as a debate broke out between the three men, Sauron just sat silent. He gazed into the Ring and for the first time laid eyes upon Van, Hitomi, and the Fellowship.  
  
p Well there's chapter three, please tell me I spelled Van's brother's name right, PS I will get chapter four up after I get two more reviews 


	4. Journey to Fanalia

Escaflowne: The War of the Ring  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Chapter Four: Journey to Fanalia  
  
Location: Near Arsacs  
  
p The Fellowship had lept out in front of Hitomi and Van, swords, axes, and bows drawn, as if they were expecting a thousand Orcs or Snow-trolls to come charging at them, and they had a good reason for being this cautious, for in front of them were thousands of blue eyes. Slowly Van walked up to them, his own sword drawn, battle seemed inevitable.  
  
p Slowly one of the figures moved and came into the light, from a distance the eyes of the Humans and Hobbits would have mistakened it for a Wrag of Isengard, and fear that they had walked into an ambush of Saruman's was one of the reasons Boromir lept in front of Hitomi, his shield and sword drawn.  
  
p "Fear not child," he said, turning to Hitomi, "I shall protect you from the Spawn of Isengard."  
  
p "Stay your hand Boromir," Legolas suddenly said, "It is not a Wrag of Sarumans'nor a Wrag of the Orcs." Once the Elf had said, Gandalf motioned for the Fellowship to lower their weapons. Slowly a Hyena like man walked forward, and slowly Van approched him.  
  
p "Do you have it Lord Van," the creature asked  
  
p "Indeed," Van said, and produced a blood red ruby. Once that ruby came out Frodo, Sam, and the other Hobbits approached Van.  
  
p "What is that?" Merry asked  
  
p "You have never seen a Drag Energist before?" Van asked in shock.  
  
p "May I," Gandalf said as he walked toward Van, but Van wouldn't have it. He drew his blade once again, and was met with Aragorn's sword, Anduril under his neck.  
  
p "Touch Gandalf and the wrath of the North will be upon you." the exiled Prince said  
  
p "I apoligize if I offended," Gandalf said, "I just wanted to enquire about that stone."   
  
p While the debate between the other members of the Fellowship and Van continued, Boromir turned to Hitomi, who by now had broken down and began crying.  
  
p "Fear not," Boromir said, "for you have the might of Gondor behind you."  
  
p "What's that suppose to mean," Hitomi said, "how can you and your friends be so calm, unless your from this world."  
  
p "We are not from this world," Gandalf said, overhearing the conversation, "and if the two of you are finish I believe we have some transportation." A large wagon had pulled up, and in the driver seat was the same Hyena man they had seen earlier.  
  
p The road to the Kingdom of Fanalia was dark, and surrounded on all sides by a large set of mountians. But this trip was preoccupied with trying to get information from everyone.  
  
p "So you went to the Mystic Moon," The Hyena man asked, "and your trying to tell me this girl is one of the Moon's inhabitants?"  
  
p "Yeah," Van replied, "She seems to have followed me home."  
  
p "And them," the driver once again asked, this time indicating the Fellowship.  
  
p "Mystic Moon," Van replied  
  
p "Now wait," Pippin shouted, "the Shire is no Mystic Moon."   
  
p "You speek of strange lands," Van replied, eyeing the Hobbit, "Gondor, Middle-earth, Isengard. If those are not nations of the Mystic Moon." Suddenly Hitomi, who was being comforted by Boromir, suddenly spoke up.  
  
p "Excuse me," she said, "But Earth has no nations by those names."  
  
p "Indeed," Aragorn said, fingering his sword, "we don't come from your so called "Earth," or "Mystic Moon, we come from the world of Arda." Hitomi was in shock, Aragorn had just said that the nine Fellowship members were from another world.  
  
p "You mean," Van said, in shock, "that you come from a world beyond the Mystic Moon?" this had caught the attention of the driver, but he dared not speek.   
  
p "I think," Frodo answered, "Gandalf can answer that question better then the rest of us." Van turned to the old Wizard, who was lost in thought. Three times he called for him but it took Merry and Sam elbowing him to get his attention.  
  
p "What," Gandalf said, jumping six feet in the air.  
  
p "Something wrong Gandalf," Merry asked  
  
p "I sense the presence of Saruon and Saruman here on this world," Gandalf replied. He ha said this so softly that only the other Fellowship members had heard it, and when they heard that news they all were frozen with fear. But Van didn't care he once again asked Gandalf if the Fellowship came from a world beyond the Mystic Moon, and Gandalf replied with one word, Yes. (I don't know what the Elvish word for Yes is) When Van, and Hitomi heard that they just about fell off the cart, but were stopped by the cry of the driver.   
  
p "Behold Fanalia," he yelled. When the Fellowship heard that cry they first thought they were under attack by the Enemy, and reached for their weapons.  
  
p "No," Van said, "Fanalia is my nation." Taking Van at his word the Fellowship lowered their weapons, and joined Hitomi in gazing upon a large city, much like Edoras in Rohan, surrounded by a large misty valley, and a pair of towering mountains.  
  
p Okay thats number four, I will add number five after I get two more reviews 


	5. Fanalia: Middleearth Mobilzes

Escaflowne: War of the Ring  
  
p By Dragonfang33  
  
p Disclamer: I've decided that this will be part one of a three part series of fanfics, that will eventually include Sailor Moon and one that I have yet to decide on, but till then here's chapter five of the Escaflowne fic.  
  
Chapter Five: Fanalia, Middle-earth prepares  
  
p Location: Fanalia, Gaea  
  
p As the wagon approched the stone walls of the fortified city the people of Fanalia, rushed out screaming that Lord Van had returned.  
  
p "Open the Gate," a soldier shouted, "the prince has returned." Slowly the huge wooden gate creaked open, and the cart entered. Once the cart had stopped Van leapt down, followed by Hitomi, and the Fellowship.  
  
p The site before the nine friends was unbelieveable, most of the citizens of this new land were Human, but most seemed to be a crossbread between a Human and another animal,+ and not one Elf,or Dwarf seemed to be among them. Hitomi stayed close to Boromir, as a loud earpiercing scream echoed across the valley.  
  
p "Lord Van," a female voice yelled, and a cat-like girl rushed forward, and grabbed onto Van. At first Legolas, and Frodo felt that she was attacking, and prepared to draw their blades, but Gandalf motioned for them to stay their hands.   
  
p Suddenly the crowd parted,as four tall men,each clad in different styles of armor emerged. One, a large man with a series of scars across his face approached Van, once again the Fellowship reached for their weapons, and this time it was Van who motioned for them to stay their hands.   
  
p "Well," the large man said, Van reached into his pocket and produced the large ruby.  
  
p "I, Van Fanel, Prince of Fanalia, have completed the task of Dragon slaying."   
  
p "It is true," the man said, as all four bowed, "we the Four Samuri of Fanalia sware our allengence to you Lord Van." This recent development produceed a set of blank stares from most of the Fellowship, except for Aragorn, and Hitomi.  
  
p "He's a Prince?" Hitomi asked herself, then she eyed Aragorn, who had turned away from the festivities.  
  
p "What's his problem," Hitomi asked Boromir.  
  
p "Aragorn," Boromir replied, "he's got a destiny that he doesn't want." Instantly Hitomi felt Aragorns' inassurence of being crowned King of Gondor.  
  
p "How sad," Hitomi said, "he's a Prince as well, yet because of the mistake of one of his ancestors he's feels that he can't take the throne." Overhearing this Aragorn lept at Hitomi, and grabbed her by the throat.  
  
p "How did you know that," he shouted, "Spy of Sauron." This of corse didn't go over well with Boromir, who lept in front of Aragorn, and pushed him to the ground.  
  
p "What's your problem," He shouted, by now Van and the others had taken notice of what was happening.  
  
p "Nothing," Aragorn said, regaining his footing, "I apologize for my outbirst." As Aragorn turned to walk away Hitomi ran up to him, and slaped him in the face.  
  
p "How can you turn your back on your kingdom?" She yelled  
  
p "It's a position I never wanted," Aragorn replied, placing his hand over his cheek, "The blood of Isildor flows in my vains, the same weakness that he had I have." Suddenly one of the Samuri placed his hand upon Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
p "Taking the throne of your land is something you must do Lord," he paused  
  
p "Aragorn," Aragorn replied  
  
p "Lord Aragorn," the warrior said, "I am Lord Balgas of Fanalia, and what you did was very unbecoming of a Prince."  
  
p "I am no Prince," Aragorn replied, "I am a Ranger." Aragorn returned to the group in a humph.  
  
p "You must excuse Aragorn, Lady Hitomi," Gandalf said, "He's been in better moods, but I am curious as to how you knew of Aragorns' clam to the throne of Gondor?"  
  
p "Ever since I was little all of my guesses have been right." Hitomi said,"As if I've got some kind of special power."  
  
p "I see," Gandalf said, "I've heard of people like that before in Middle-earth, they were known as Seeiers."   
  
p "Enough talk," Balgas said, "leave us go to the castle and feast to celebrat Lord Van's return."  
  
p Location: Rivendell, Middle-earth  
  
p Elrond wept, as the body of Arwen was brought in. She had ridden from Rivendell early that week in search of Aragorn, only to be ambushed by the Orcs of the Misty Mountains. Suddenly an armored hand laied upon his shoulder, it was Haldir.  
  
p "I feel your pain," Haldir said, "but we mustn't let her death go unpunished."   
  
p "I know," Elrond replied, "But how, the Fellowship is lost and now my daugter has fallen."  
  
p "Call a meeting of the Free Peoples," Haldir suggested, "allow us to form a search party to find the Fellowship."  
  
p "No," Elrond said, "My vision of the loss of the Fellowship didn't mean they lost their way, they have vanished from the face of Middle-earth, and even now are cought up in an even greater war." He placed his hand upon that of his slain daugter, and weapt even harder.  
  
p "Haldir," Elrond said, weeping, "build your army,and see to it that justice be done."  
  
p "As you wish Lord," Haldir replied  
  
p "Leave me, I wish to be alone." Elrond ordered. It was little more then a week later before represnatives from Rohan, Gondor, and the Lonely Mountain arrived at Rivendell. Once everyone was seated Elrond explaned that the Fellowship had been taken to a far off world, and that the Enemy had reclamed his Ring, and now three worlds were threated by Mordor's evil. The council lasted no more then a few hours before a decision was reached, Haldir of Rivendell, Faramir of Gondor, Eomir of Rohan, and Kazar II of the Lonely Mountain would lead an army of Elves, Dwarves, and Men to a hidden valley that laied in between Fangorn and Lothlorian, once their they would join up with Treebeard and his Ents and journey to a new world, where they hoped to aid the Fellowship against the forces of Isengar, Mordor, and Zabach.  
  
p Well there's chapter five, i hope you enjoy, chapter six will go up after I get two more reviews, PS Please review my other fanfics. 


	6. An Army Moves: Ambush

Escaflowne: War of the Ring  
  
By Dragonfang33  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Army Moves, Ambush  
  
Location: Rivendell, near the Misty Mountains, Arda (Middle-earth)  
  
Lord Elrond still wept for his fallen daughter, when Haldir entered the brigtly lit room.  
  
"I thought I asked to be left in peace," Elrond said, holding his daughter's blood covered hand.  
  
"Forgive my Lord," Haldir replied, "but I thought I would inform you that the Elves of Lothlorian, and Rivendell have assembled, as you requested."  
  
"You know what to do," Elrond replied, whiping a tear from his eye, now leave me be." Haldir bowed and left soon after. Once he had emerged from Lord Elrond's chamber, he was greated by a young man, dressed in bright brown armor. Other then his armor, the man had blonde hair, and a well trimed beard, this was Eomir, Prince of the Kingdom of Rohan, and Third Marshal of the Riddermark.  
  
"Well," Haldir asked  
  
"My Uncle said he could only spare about 2000 of our finest calvary, damn that Grima Wormtounge." Eomir said, clenching his fists in rage.  
  
"Calm yourself Eomir, son of Eomund," Haldir replied. Just then another Human, dressed in weather beaten clothing, with a bright white tree on his brest plate, this was Faramir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor.  
  
"Captain Faramir," Eomir said, "what news from Gondor."  
  
"Three units of the Osgiliath Garasion have just arraved, along with a number of Ithillian Rangers." Faramir said.  
  
"And where is Kazar?" Haldir asked  
  
"Where else would a Dwarf be," Eomir replied, "drinking the finest Elven beer with his men." The three soon began laughing, but to tell the truth they weren't too far off.  
  
Sitting on the very platform where the Fellowship had set out was a husky Dwarf, dressed in the Royal Armor of the King Under the Mountain, holding a large mug of the finest Elven wine in one hand, and a black blood covered axe in the other, this was Kazar II, King of the Dwarves of the Lonley Mountain. Kazar was buzy laughing and joking with a number of Dwarves and Humans, when he felt a tap on his back.  
  
"AHHH!" Kazar shouted, as he fell to the ground, and soon spied Haldir, Faramir, and Eomir standing behind him.  
  
"You know lades, wars between Elves, Humans, and Dwarves have started for less." Kazar said  
  
"Enough with the jokes," Eomir said, "how many Dwarves have come from the Mountains?"  
  
"About 200-1000," Kazar said, "give or take."  
  
"That gives us less then half of what Lord Elrond had hoped for." Faramir said, "but I can't blame the kings and stewards for being "cautiaus." Eomir sighed in disgust, he knew the real reason why Rohan refused to send more, and Faramir knew why Gondor didn't send more troops either.  
  
"When do we set out for the Hidden Valley?" Eomir asked.  
  
Now, was all Haldir said, it took a long time, but before long an army numbering over 3000 warriors from all the races of Middle-earth had left Rivendell for the mysterius Hidden Valley of the Eldar.  
  
Location: Fanalian Royal Palace, Gaia  
  
The Meleph match had just ended, and the bright red machines were being put away for the corination of King Van I.   
  
"Ah there's nothing like a Meleph match," one of the pilots said, as he exited his machine.  
  
"Yeah," one of the machanics said, "since there haven't been any wars lately, a joust is the next best thing."   
  
High above the laughter that filled the city's streets, the Fellowship of the Ring had begun to adjust to their new suroundings. Gandalf had a room with the Hobbits, who had spent most of the afternoon talking about all the strange creatures that they had seen that day. Legolas and Gimli, had a nice room, right nest to the one shared by Aragorn, Boromir, and Hitomi, and had spent most of their time exploring the town. Both the Mirkwood Elf, and the Lonley Mountain Dwarf were fine curoisties for all the people of Finalia, for they had never seen an Elf or a Dwarf before.  
  
Aragorn, and Boromir hadn't left the room they shared with the Earth Girl Hitomi since they had arrived at the palace. Aragorn spent most of the time looking out the window over the Kingdom of Fanalia, while Boromir got to know Hitomi better, and had enthralled the Earth Girl with stories of Gondor, and his adventures across Middle-earth. As Aragorn gazed out over the city, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and once again he spun around, and once again he nearly stabed Hitomi.  
  
"What do you want Girl?" Aragorn asked  
  
"One to know why you're such a grump?" Hitomi said, "and to ask you about your ancester Isildor." Aragorn once again reached for his blade, but this time he decided not to draw it, for Boromir had entered.  
  
"For pitty sake, tell her." Boromir said. Relectantly Aragorn began telling the story of Isildor and how he failed to destroy the Ring of Power, and how the Ring had betrayed him to the Orcs of the Mountains.  
  
"How sad," Hitomi said, "after all the pain that thing caused to the people of Middle-earth, your ancestor couldn't destroy it, and you've had to live with his guilt your whole life."  
  
"Yes," Aragorn replied  
  
"And because of Isildor's failure, you feel as though you can't become Gondor's King." Hitomi replied, "I really pitty you Aragorn."  
  
"How mushy," a loud voice said, and before long Aragorn and Hitomi were on the floor, and Meral, the cat girl was swinging in through the window.  
  
"Haven't you heard of a door?" Boromir asked, helping Aragorn and Hitomi up.  
  
"Why should I use a door, Lord Van doesn't care." Meral said, as she sniffed through Hitomi's bag.  
  
"Hay get out of there," Hitomi shouted, as she tried to get her stuff away from the Cat Girl.  
  
"You heard her," Aragorn said, pulling Meral away from Hitomi, but not before she spied, Aragorn's necklas, and Hitomi's pendent, and grabbed them.  
  
"Hay give those back." Hitomi shouted  
  
"Hmm," Meral hummed, "I think I'll keep them."  
  
"You will not," Aragorn shouted, and soon he, Boromir, and Hitomi were chasing Meral down the hall.  
  
"Little cat-burgaler," Hitomi shouted, but before long they had come to a small dark room, and inside Van and Balgas were training.  
  
Van charged at Balgas, but Balgas soon knocked Van over.  
  
"You don't charge agressivaly enough," Balgas said, "in real battle, the enemy will not show you any mercy, you must come at me like you want to kill me."  
  
"But, your not the enemy," Van replied.  
  
"He speaks the truth boy," Boromir said, from the shadow, and one by one the three filed into the room.  
  
"Ah Lord Boromir, Prince Aragorn, Lady Hitomi," Balgas said, "how wonderful it is to see you here."  
  
"Our apollogies, but," Hitomi said, suddenly Meral appeared, dangelling both Hitomi's and Aragorn's necklases.  
  
"Hay Cat Girl give be back my pendent," Hitomi yelled  
  
"And, return my jewel." Aragron shouted. Suddenly Gandalf and the four Hobbits appeared, followed soon by Legolas and Gimli.  
  
"Hay what's all the racket," Merry asked.  
  
"Some, "kitty trouble," Aragorn replied, grabbing the Elven necklas from Meral.  
  
"Fine who wants your stinking jewel anyway," Mearl said, as she sneeked off down the hall.  
  
"Ah Master Gandalf, and the rest of your company," Balgas said.  
  
"Pleasure Lord Balgas," Frodo replied, "tell me is there any way for us to return home?"  
  
"I have no knowledge," Balgas said,"But after the festivities, I asure you we will do everything in our power to return you and Lady Hitomi to your rightful worlds."  
  
"Thank you Lord Balgas," Sam replied.  
  
Location: The Fanalia-Zibach trade route, near Village of Arzacs  
  
The Hyena-men's wagon was making steady progress back to Arzacs, but the leader of the small trading van couldn't shake the fealing that he was being watched.  
  
"Wait," he said, hearing the sound of branches rustling.  
  
"What's wrong sir," one of the men asked. The leader looked through the trees.  
  
"Nothing," he said "It was just, UMPH!" he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdoman, and saw a dark blade jabed clear through his stumach, he turned his face and saw the dark face of the Witch-king of Angmar, the greatest of the Nine Nazgul of Mordor, gazing back at him.   
  
"NOW!" The Nazgul cheif said, and soon a swarm of Uruk-hai lept upon the party, and before long, all the Hyena-men had been slaughtered, and their remains devoured by the Uruk-hai.   
  
"Mission complete," The Nazgul cheif said, as he faced a small steel eye. Suddenly a cloaking device deactivated, and a huge, man-shaped suit of armor stood before the rading party.  
  
"Excellent work Witch-king," a voice said, "continuing on to the city of Fanalia." As the Gia-Melaph re-cloaked, a huge army, numbering well over 100,000, and consisting of a combination of Orcs, Wrag Riders, Mountain Trolls, and Uruk-hai marched down the road, burning all that was in its path, and with every steap drew closer to Fanalia.  
  
I apologize for the lack of updates, but I've been busy with College and other fanfics, well here's chapter six, and I will get chapter seven up as soon as I can, till next time. 


End file.
